guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina
Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina is a citizen of Yemen held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 254. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born in Ktaph, Yemen. As of November 14, 2009, Muhammed Ali Hussein Khnenah has been held at Guantánamo for seven years five months.The Guantanamo Docket - Muhammed Ali Hussein Khnenah Identity Muhammed Ali Hussein Khnenah was named inconsistently on various Department of Defense documents: * Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 10 December 2004, and on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 November 2005, and on five official lists of captives' names. *''Muhammed Ali Husayn'' on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 2 July 2006. *''Mohammed Ali Hussain Khanina'' listed as alternate name by the New York Times. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 10 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Ali Hussein Khenaina's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 November 2005.The Guantanamo Docket ARB 1- Muhammed Ali Hussein Khnenah The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammed Ali Husayn's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 2 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention.The Guantanamo Docket ARB 2- Muhammed Ali Hussein Khnenah The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Four: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (2 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 24, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)